Chronophobic
by KagamiKagamine
Summary: It feels like everyone's leaving me behind. No, it's not their fault. It's my fault. I'm afraid of moving ahead. Why can't I live like this forever? With mother and father. But still, time took father away. Time just ticks ahead, destroying futures, and now it's trying to take more people that are important to me... All I do is fear it, but is that power really that useless?


**H-hi everyone..! This is my first fanfic so... Uh... I hope it's ok... Please try to enjoy...!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It feels like... Everyone's leaving me behind. No, it's not their fault they want to live life at their own pace. But I'm afraid of moving ahead. I'm afraid of Time. Why can't I live like this forever? With mother and father. But still, time took father away. No matter what, time just ticks ahead, destroying futures, and now it's trying to take more people that are important to me... What can I do? All I do is fear it. But, is that power really that weak and useless?_

_I walked out of my classroom, and heard it. Even outside of school. The snickers of the students around me, combined by the terrifying ticking noise that has haunted my life. For as long as I could remember, that noise rung in my head, destroying my focus and making me go insane. To think, I should have gotten used to this disturbance, but it seems impossible. I just wanted to crack my head open sometimes. Because of the distracting ticking, I was known as clumsy, for losing many things and tripping. Even in PE, I couldn't focus and often got hurt. I was also known as crazy or psycho, because of those times I ran screaming in the hallway, begging for it to stop, and because of several sudden explosions in class. Many call me names like slut, retard, loser, loner... But really, it was that horrific noise causing me to lose sanity. What could I do? Nothing._

_Every day, the same old rumours around me. I hated it. But I couldn't stop it. It had almost became as annoying and frustrating as the ticking. Why was I cursed with this ticking? It was known as an ability, inherited from my father, who now is missing. I believe the Minutes took him to Time. You must be wondering what I'm talking about._

_As you know, time continues on no matter what. But is that always true? No normal person can notice if time stopped. They just keep living their natural lives, but us, a small amount of people who have this curse of hearing this ticking, is able to stop it willingly, and we are the only people who CAN notice this time stop. We are called the Chronos. It seems like a useful ability right? Wrong. It has many cons. First, we have this horrible ticking noise. Second, if this ability was given to the wrong person, who knows what will happen. It doesn't matter because other Chronos can just stop them? Wrong again. Chronos can keep moving during Chrono-Frost, time freeze, but there is a huge problem to Chrono-Frost. Only the Chronos that activated Chrono-Frost can cancel it, unless that Chronos dies. And eventually that will happen. Even as the world is frozen, Chronos still age. That's why we age faster than mortals. And if we die during Chrono-Frost, we get wiped out of existence, which means we've never existed._

_Chrono-Frost is known as the ability to stop time. But when time is stopped, we don't stay as we are, on a frozen earth. We go to a different dimension, parallel to our world, the Time world. It will seem as if nothing changed, in fact all the mortals will seem like they still be there. But they're just empty shells. Those shells of mortals are called Ticks. Ticks tend to be devoured by Seconds, which are devoured by Minutes, then Hours. The food chain of Time. So mortals will just disappear from earth as if they never existed. Another way to identify Time is the colour. Time's dimension is just every colour changes to negative. The parallel dimension, known as Time. There, Seconds, Minutes, and Hours act freely. Theses are Passings of three levels. The shorter the Passing, the weaker they are. For example, Minutes are evolved Seconds and same with Hours. Passings are the creatures of Time. They take shape of any abstract distortion as they please, and are quite the pain in the ass._

_How can I live like this? I'm legally 14, but in a 16 year old's body. That's how often this happens. I've almost died countless times because of Passings. Well this is my life. But suddenly so much changed after I found the new Eterna._

_Kagamine Rin_

* * *

**I tried and if you think I should continue please tell me...**


End file.
